Angan Angin
by Sukie 'Suu' Foxie
Summary: Dimulai dari satu. Lalu, angin menambahkan satu yang lain dalam perjalanan tanpa tujuan pasti ini …. / "Kita—hei! Bukankah itu saja sudah terdengar jauh lebih baik ketimbang berkelana seorang diri?" / For GaaIno Days 2016 / Also a birthday fic for hiki0717 who shared the same birthday as Gaara!


Suara derap langkah kuda itu menggema di telinga penunggangnya. Bisik-bisik angin samar ikut menemani. Tanah keemasan bercampur debu beserta kaktus dan rumput liar menjadi satu-satunya pemanja mata selama perjalanan yang panjang kali ini. Tebing-tebing batu yang kokoh bergeming, terkadang menyongsong matahari—tak sedikit pun ada kepedulian untuk menyapa pengelana yang lewat.

Kini, ia sudah mengelana selama kurang lebih dua bulan—meninggalkan desa Suna yang kecil di daratan pinggir Arizona. Mengambil jalan Barat lalu berlanjut terus ke arah Utara.

Selama ini tak ada hal mengesankan dalam hidup Gaara. Ia pun meninggalkan rumah semata-mata didorong pertengkarannya dengan sang ayah. Kakak-kakaknya kesulitan menghentikan niat Gaara, pada akhirnya mereka hanya bisa membekalinya dengan makanan untuk dua hari perjalanan dan beberapa keping emas yang sudah habis di hari kedua belas perjalanan.

Setelah itu, sesekali Gaara akan menetap lebih lama di suatu perkampungan, mencari penghasilan yang tak seberapa sebelum ia kembali memacu kuda. Tak ada destinasi pasti. Melihat dunia—menunggangi angin ke mana pun angin berkenan membawanya pergi ….

* * *

 **ANGAN ANGIN**

 _ **Disclaimer**_ **:** _ **I do not own**_ **Naruto. Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 _ **I don't gain any commercial advantage by publishing this fanfic. This exactly is just for fun.**_

 _ **Story**_ **© Sukie 'Suu' Foxie**

 **For** **GaaIno Days 2016**

 _ **Theme**_ **: New,** _ **Prompt**_ **: Responsibility**

 _ **Warning**_ **:** _ **AU. Vague-romance. Slice of Life.**_

* * *

 _Happy birthday,_ Gaara _!_

* * *

Di siang hari yang terik, Gaara sampai di suatu wilayah pemukiman. Di sana hanya ada sekitar lima atau enam rumah. Satu di antaranya terlihat lebih besar—seperti restoran.

Tak banyak pohon di sana, tapi di tempat yang bagaikan restoran tersebut, terpajang beberapa pot yang ditumbuhi bunga-bunga berwarna-warni. Sesemakan di dekat restoran tersebut juga tumbuh paling subur dan ada satu pohon besar yang menaungi rumah tersebut.

Gaara memacu kudanya agar berjalan perlahan setelah sebelumnya ia berhenti untuk mengamati keadaan. Diturunkannya topi _cowboy_ -nya hingga keringat yang sudah membanjiri wajahnya kini tampak jelas. Setelah sampai di depan rumah yang bagaikan restoran tersebut, Gaara meloncat turun dari kuda. Mungkin ia bisa mengisi perut di sini.

Tepat saat itulah, seseorang keluar dari balik pintu yang sebelumnya tertutup di bagian rumah yang lebih di atas.

"Oh?" seru perempuan berambut pirang tersebut dari tempatnya berdiri. Dia bergeming di balik selasaran kayu dengan tangan yang memegang kaleng penyiram tanaman.

Perempuan itu berusia kisaran tujuh belas tahun—kurang lebih seumuran dengan Gaara. Ia mengenakan atasan putih dengan bagian lengan sepanjang siku yang sedikit menggembung dan berkerut-kerut. Bagian pundaknya terbuka, semakin memperlihatkan lehernya yang jenjang. Di bagian perut, ia mengenakan semacam korset cokelat yang tampak menyangga dadanya. Roknya sendiri bermodel _A-line_ dengan motif kotak-kotak hitam-biru dengan rimpel yang bertumpuk-tumpuk sampai ke atas mata kaki. Ia mengikatkan satu bandana berbentuk segitiga berwarna biru gelap polos di bagian pinggangnya. Kakinya sendiri dibalut sepatu boots berwarna cokelat gelap. Rambutnya diikat _high-ponytail_.

Selesai mengamati, Gaara akhirnya memberi satu anggukan. Perempuan itu pun tersenyum.

"Pengelana, eh?" Sang perempuan menuruni tangga yang berjumlah sekitar tujuh anak tangga.

"Ya. Apa ini sebuah restoran?"

Mata kebiruan perempuan tersebut tampak berbalik mengamati. Ia seakan hendak menelanjangi Gaara dari atas sampai ke bawah. Matanya bergerak liar, sesekali menyipit—memperhatikan Gaara dengan saksama. Terlalu saksama.

Akhirnya, perempuan itu berkata,

"Ikatkan saja kudamu di dekat kandang kuda di belakang sana," ujarnya sambil menunjuk ke satu arah, "aku akan langsung ke restoran setelah menyirami bunga-bunga ini terlebih dahulu."

Gaara menggumamkan ' _thank you_ ' pelan sebelum ia mulai bergerak untuk menggiring kudanya ke tempat yang telah ditunjuk si tuan rumah. Belum sampai Gaara menemukan kandang yang dimaksud, suara si perempuan berambut pirang menghentikannya kembali.

"Pengelana, siapa namamu?"

Gaara tak langsung menyahut. Ia menatap si perempuan yang masih asyik menyirami bebungaan dalam potnya. Selama ini, tak ada pemilik restoran yang bertingkah terlalu ramah seperti ini. Menanyakan nama? Apa perempuan ini punya tujuan lain? Memastikan sesuatu?

Oh—tidak. Gaara bukan buronan meski ia kerap memasang wajah tak ramah dan tak memiliki alis.

Selain hal tersebut, penampilannya juga sama sekali tak mencurigakan. Rambut merah dan mata kehijauan bukanlah satu ciri yang tak wajar dimiliki orang-orang di benua ini.

Mungkin karena Gaara tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaan yang dialamatkan padanya, sang perempuan pun akhirnya mengangkat kepala. Alisnya mengernyit.

"Kau tak mendengar apa yang kutanyakan barusan?"

"Gaara," ujar Gaara akhirnya—setelah mempertimbangkan bahwa memberi tahu nama tak akan membuatnya rugi apa-apa. "Kau—"

"Ino," jawabnya riang. "Baiklah, _Sir_ , kau bisa meletakkan kudamu di belakang terlebih dahulu."

 **o-o-o-o-o**

Setelah mengikatkan kudanya di bawah pohon rindang di seberang kandang kuda, Gaara berjalan kembali ke arah depan. Ia mendorong pintu restoran yang kemudian berayun berulang setelah ia melewatinya. Ia mengambil satu tempat duduk di bagian tengah.

Tak ada orang lain di sana—sesuai dugaan. Matanya memandangi restoran dengan bar kecil tersebut. Sesaat, Gaara teringat kampung halamannya.

Selama ini, ia sudah melewati berbagai desa dan mampir ke banyak restoran. Namun, ada sesuatu dari restoran ini yang membuatnya teringat pada restoran yang dikelola oleh keluarga sahabatnya dari kecil.

Baunya? Warna kayunya? Tata letak interiornya? Lukisan yang tergantung di sebelah rak besar di sana? Lagu _country_ yang terus diputar meski tak ada siapa-siapa?

Gaara tak benar-benar bisa mengingat. Ia hanya terbayang sosoknya, Kankurou—sang kakak, dan Matsuri—sahabat dari kecilnya—yang berlarian di dalam restoran. Mereka berusia sekitar lima sampai enam tahun saat itu. Membawa pistol dari kayu dan berpura-pura bahwa semua tamu yang datang mampir ke restoran itu adalah penjahat.

Pernah suatu ketika, Kankurou menabrak meja salah satu tamu saat sedang berlari. Akibatnya, makanan dan minuman tamu tersebut tumpah. Ketiganya pun dimarahi oleh ayah Matsuri dan sejak itu mereka dilarang bermain di dalam restoran saat tamu sedang banyak. Sesampainya di rumah, ia dan Kankurou kembali dimarahi oleh ayah mereka sendiri.

 _Ayah_.

Gaara menggeleng untuk menepis ingatan tentang ayahnya. Ayah yang keras kepala. Namun, Gaara juga—

" _Sorry to have kept you waiting_ _ **[1]**_."

Suara perempuan membuat lamunan Gaara terpotong. Kepalanya bergerak ke arah satu pintu kecil di pojok kiri di sebelah rak besar yang memajang botol-botol beralkohol. Gaara sedikit terkejut saat melihat sosok Ino sudah berganti pakaian.

Perempuan itu tak lagi mengenakan rok. Ia hanya mengenakan kemeja kotak-kotak cokelat yang lengannya tergulung sampai siku dan sebuah celana jeans ketat yang dipadu dengan boots selutut berwarna cokelat gelap. Rambutnya dicepol satu dengan menyisakan beberapa poni yang berjuntaian menutupi mata kanannya. Di belakang kepalanya, Gaara bisa melihat satu topi kecokelatan yang tergantung dengan tali di leher.

"Kukira kaubilang kau akan langsung ke restoran setelah menyirami tanaman di pot-pot depan?"

Ino tertawa sembari mendekat ke arah Gaara. Setelah ia sampai di meja laki-laki tersebut, ia meletakkan sebelah tangannya di atas meja—menjadikan tangan tersebut tumpuan tubuhnya. Posisi tubuhnya begitu dekat dengan Gaara, membuat mata Gaara memicing dengan waspada.

Dengan kemeja ketat begitu, lekuk tubuh Ino semakin terlihat jelas. Dan satu-dua kancing atas kemeja yang terbuka membuat Gaara harus menelan ludah dengan berhati-hati. Mungkin perempuan ini bermaksud merayunya? Tadi pun, ia langsung menanyakan nama Gaara, 'kan?

"Kau sudah memutuskan akan memesan apa?"

Gaara buru-buru menolehkan kepala dan mengambil selembar kertas berlaminating yang sedari tadi berdiam di atas meja. Memutuskan bahwa ia tak ingin berlama-lama memilih, ia pun mengangkat bahu seraya berkata,

"Apa makanan andalan di sini?"

Ino tersenyum miring. Ia mengangkat tangannya dari meja dan berdiri tegak berkacak pinggang.

"Satu bir dingin?"

"Dan satu bir dingin."

Ino kembali ke belakang—mungkin dapurnya. Lalu ia kembali kurang dari lima menit kemudian dengan satu gelas besar berisi bir yang busanya masih meleleh dan membasahi pinggiran gelas serta satu botol berisi bir sisanya.

"Silakan," ujar Ino sembari meletakkan gelas bir di depan Gaara dan botol bir di sebelahnya.

"Aku akan memasakkan masakan spesial untukmu terlebih dahulu."

"Sebaiknya kau tak mengganti baju lagi sebelum memasak," ujar Gaara sembari memegang pegangan gelas birnya.

Ino mencibir—

" _Funny_."

—sebelum menghilang kembali ke balik pintu yang ada di pojok ruangan.

 **o-o-o-o-o**

Satu piring besar berisi mashed potato, broccoli, wortel, dan jagung rebus, serta satu potongan besar daging panggang dengan saus kecokelatan dihidangkan di hadapan Gaara sekitar lima belas menit kemudian. Gaara menyesap harumnya hidangan sebelum ia mengambil garpu dan pisau yang sudah Ino sediakan.

Selama Gaara makan, Ino menemani dengan duduk di hadapannya. Perempuan itu tak mengatakan apa-apa dan hanya memandang Gaara dengan satu tangan menyangga dagu. Diperhatikan seperti itu membuat Gaara mau tak mau balas menaruh perhatian.

"Apa ada yang ingin kaukatakan padaku?"

Kedua alis Ino terangkat. Hanya sesaat, karena di detik selanjutnya, sudut-sudut bibir perempuan itu tertarik membentuk senyuman. Ia menjauhkan tangan dari wajah dan melipatnya rapi di atas meja—menumpuk tangan lainnya. Tubuhnya sedikit condong ke depan.

"Aku punya permintaan."

"Tidak."

"Aku belum mengatakan apa-apa!" ujar Ino dengan sedikit merengut.

Gaara menusuk satu wortel di hadapannya dan sebelum wortel itu berpindah ke mulutnya, ia berujar,

"Apa pun itu, jawabanku adalah tidak."

Ino sejenak tak bersuara. Gaara pikir, perempuan itu sudah menyerah. Ia pun bermaksud melanjutkan acara makan siangnya dengan berpura-pura seakan perempuan itu tidak ada. Namun, Gaara memang belum mengenal perempuan bernama Ino ini.

Dalam sekejap, di hadapan Gaara tak ada lagi piring berisi makan siangnya. Piring itu kini berada di tangan Ino—disandera. Gaara pun terpaksa memandang Ino—pisau dan garpu masih ia pegang masing-masing di tangan kiri dan kanannya. Tatapan Gaara menyiratkan kalau ia tak suka dipermainkan. Namun, tatapan Ino juga tak kalah sengit.

"Dengar, _Miss_ —"

"Oh—tidak, _Sir_! Kau yang harus mendengarkanku!"

"Ini pemaksaan namanya."

" _You could say so. I don't really care_ _ **[2]**_." Nada suara Ino terkesan enteng. "Tidak ada waktu lagi. Sebentar lagi, ayahku akan pulang."

"Kurasa itu tak ada hubungannya denganku."

"Ada," jawab Ino lagi sambil menghela napas. Ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengembalikan piring Gaara ke hadapan laki-laki tersebut. "Aku butuh bantuanmu. Kalau bisa, sebelum ayahku pulang."

Kecemasan terlihat mewarnai wajah perempuan itu. Ia menggigit bibir bawah tanpa sadar dan sesekali ia melakukan gerakan menyelipkan rambut ke belakang telinga. Bagi Gaara, rambut Ino masih tertata sedemikian rapi meskipun poni di mata kanannya memang sedikit mengganggu.

Mata biru-kehijauan milik Ino kemudian tertangkap melirik-lirik ke arah pintu restoran. Siapa pun yang mendekat memang akan langsung ketahuan. Namun, untuk saat ini, tampaknya tak ada satu makhluk pun yang akan menyambangi restoran ini.

Gaara memutuskan untuk setidaknya mendengarkan apa permintaan Ino. Toh ia akan selalu mempunyai opsi 'tidak' sebagai jawaban, jika permintaan itu terlalu mustahil.

"Bantuan macam apa?"

Ino terdiam sekian detik lamanya. Jemari-jemarinya kemudian saling berkaitan.

Sementara menunggu Ino berbicara, Gaara tak lagi menaruh perhatian pada makanan di hadapannya. Entah mengapa, dari cara Ino mengucapkan kata 'ayah' tadi membuatnya bisa melihat sekilas lebih jauh apa yang ada di dalam pikiran perempuan tersebut.

" _Sir_ —Gaara," ujar Ino akhirnya, "tolong bawa aku pergi bersamamu!"

Gaara menatap mata Ino lekat-lekat. Dia tak terkejut—samar-samar, ia malah telah menduga.

"Tergantung alasanmu," ujar Gaara tenang. "Dan sebelumnya … mungkin kau perlu tahu kalau aku tak punya tujuan pasti."

"Terdengar jauh lebih menyenangkan." Senyum Ino terkembang makin lebar.

Gaara kemudian mendengar suara helaan napas lagi dari perempuan di hadapannya. Ino kemudian menaikkan tangannya hingga tautan tangan itu menghalangi pandangan Gaara terhadap mulut Ino.

"Aku tak mau menikah—tidak di usiaku yang sekarang," Ino memulai. "Tapi tampaknya, Ayah berpikiran lain. Aku tak tahu siapa yang memulai pembicaraan ini, tapi yang jelas, tak lama lagi Ayah akan datang bersama calon tunanganku dari kota sebelah."

Bola mata Gaara spontan berputar. Ia ingin mengatakan bahwa hal tersebut mungkin bagus untuk Ino, tapi ia sadar—ia pun kabur dari tanggung jawab yang ingin dibebankan oleh ayahnya. Perutnya yang mulai bergemuruh tak nyaman akhirnya memaksa Gaara untuk memasukkan potongan daging yang ada di piring ke dalam mulutnya.

"Aku tak tahu orangnya seperti apa—baru melihat wajahnya dari foto dan hanya mendengar cerita dari ayah. _He's good-looking, actually_. _Comes from a wealthy family as well_ _ **[3]**_ _._ "

"Jadi, apa keberatanmu?" tukas Gaara setelah dagingnya melewati kerongkongan.

Ino menggebrak meja dengan satu kepalan tangan. "Aku belum ingin terikat," jawabnya dengan satu senyum.

Saat itu, Gaara bisa melihat satu tekad dalam diri Ino. Perempuan ini tidak sedang main-main.

"Sebenarnya, sebelum kau datang, aku sudah mempertimbangkan untuk kabur dari rumah malam nanti—tentunya setelah aku berusaha meyakinkan ayah sekali lagi." Ino memelankan suaranya. "Lalu tiba-tiba—kau datang. Pengelana. Tak punya tujuan pula."

Gaara mengunyah dalam diam. Benaknya menggaungkan satu kata bernada tanya, _Lalu?_

Seolah mampu membaca pikirannya, Ino kembali berkata, "Daerah ini bisa dikatakan jarang dilalui pengelana. Karena itulah, saat melihatmu datang tadi … aku merasa ini adalah petunjuk Tuhan."

"Hmmm …."

"Karena itu—sudah diputuskan, ya!"

"Apa?"

"Kau akan membawaku turut serta!"

Belum sempat Gaara menjawab, Ino mendengar suara langkah kuda dari halaman depan. Langkah-langkah tersebut berputar ke arah belakang dan beberapa saat kemudian, terdengar suara keras dua orang lelaki yang tertawa-tawa. Ino segera bangkit dari posisi duduk dan mengatur rapi kursinya seperti sedia kala.

"Cepat habiskan makananmu!"

Tanpa ada maksud menuruti perintah Ino, Gaara justru memperlambat kunyahannya. Ia hanya ingin memastikan terlebih dahulu.

Suara pintu ayun terdengar, derap sepatu menapak lantai kayu menyusul setelahnya. Tawa menggelegar dan satu sambutan,

"Ayah!"

"Ah, putriku. Putriku yang cantik!"

Gaara melirik sedikit. Ia mendapati seorang laki-laki dengan rahang dan tulang pipi yang tegas melangkah masuk. Kerutan samar sedikit terlihat di bawah mata dan ujung-ujung bibirnya. Rambutnya berwarna pirang panjang—serupa dengan warna rambut Ino.

"Ino, perkenalkan. Ini Yahiko. Yahiko, ini putriku—Ino."

Di belakang sang ayah, Gaara—yang masih sambil memakan makan siangnya—bisa melihat sosok pemuda tinggi dengan rambut cokelat kemerahan—nyaris oranye. Bola mata pemuda itu cokelat dan senyumnya tampak ramah. Pakaiannya rapi dan segala tentang penampilan pemuda tersebut mencerminkan kemakmuran hidupnya.

" _Nice to meet you_ ," ujar Ino sambil berjalan di belakang kursi Gaara.

Gaara merasa Ino sengaja menabrakkan kaki ke kursinya. Lalu, sambil berpura-pura terkejut, perempuan tersebut berseru,

" _Oh, I'm sorry_ , _Sir_!"

Saat mata mereka beradu, Gaara melihat alis Ino yang mengernyit tajam dan mulutnya yang terkatup rapat. Sinyal permohonan.

Tangan Gaara terangkat sebelah—menyatakan secara isyarat bahwa itu bukan masalah. Ia pun kembali memusatkan perhatian pada makanannya sudah hampir habis. Meskipun demikian, telinganya ia pasang baik-baik. Suara ayah Ino terdengar begitu mendominasi.

"Jadi, Yahiko setuju untuk langsung memperistrimu."

"Tak perlu dipikirkan lama-lama."

"Besok kalian mau menikah pun sama sekali tak masalah."

"Ino sudah cukup umur, dan kautahu, Yahiko? Putriku ini pandai memasak dan mengurus rumah."

Di mata Gaara, Ino termasuk perempuan yang cukup banyak bicara. Namun, dalam percakapan tersebut, perempuan yang ia nilai ceriwis tersebut hanya menanggapi setengah-setengah—seolah hatinya sudah tak ada di sana. Gaara tidak tuli, ia bisa mendengar Ino yang tertawa canggung sambil sesekali menimpali dengan ' _Oh, Dad_!' yang terkesan palsu.

Mungkin—sangat mungkin—Ino tengah bersiap dengan segala rencana yang tersusun mantap di otaknya.

Pergi. Meninggalkan rumah. Bagaimanapun caranya.

 _Ino tak akan bisa dihentikan lagi._

" _Excuse me_." Kala itu, suara Gaara seketika menghentikan omong kosong apa pun yang tengah dibicarakan orang-orang selain dirinya. "Berapa aku harus membayar harga makanan ini?"

" _Coming_." Ino bersuara. Ia kemudian mengangguk sejenak pada ayah dan calon tunangannya.

"Ino, sekalian bawakan bir untuk kami nanti."

Gaara tak mendengar jawaban Ino. Mungkin perempuan itu hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Begitu Ino mendekat, Gaara tengah menghabiskan birnya dalam satu tegukan. Dengan suara keras dan dibuat-buat, Ino menyatakan satu nominal untuk makanan yang telah dihabiskan Gaara. Gaara mengeluarkan dompetnya dan menyodorkan uang tersebut. Ino menerima uang Gaara dengan satu tangan sebelum dengan tangan lain, ia menangkap tangan Gaara dan mengembalikan uangnya.

"Ambil kudamu dan tunggu aku di depan," bisik Ino tepat di sebelah telinga Gaara saat ia dengan sengaja membungkuk untuk membereskan meja, mengangkat piring dan gelas kosong.

Hanya senyum simpul yang Gaara perlihatkan sebelum ia berdiri. Ino pun bergegas ke arah dapur sementara Gaara mulai beranjak ke arah depan. Begitu matanya bersirobok dengan mata sang ayah serta pemuda yang dipanggil Yahiko, Gaara menganggukkan kepala dan berlalu.

 **o-o-o-o-o**

Sesuai permintaan Ino, Gaara pun mengambil kudanya di belakang dan lalu berputar kembali ke pintu depan. Ia menunggu di atas kuda dan membiarkan suara kudanya terdengar oleh orang-orang di dalam. Tak lama, Ino keluar. Diikuti ayah dan calon suaminya.

"Ada yang tertinggal, Tuan?" tanya ayah Ino yang melihat Gaara bergeming di depan restorannya.

"Tidak. Aku hanya mau mengucapkan selamat tinggal dan terima kasih atas makanannya."

Mata Ino memicing. Gaara pun melihat kedua orang di belakang Ino tampak curiga.

Gaara tak peduli. Ia mengabaikan tatapan kedua lelaki di belakang Ino dan memilih untuk melihat ke arah Ino. Masih belum padam—keinginan perempuan itu. Gaara pun segera menggerakkan jempol dan menunjuk ke tempat duduk di belakangnya.

Wajah Ino seketika berubah! Senyumannya mengembang.

Tanpa sepatah kata pun, ia langsung memasang topi, berlari, dan kemudian menyambut tangan Gaara yang terulur untuk membantunya menaiki kuda. Dalam sekejap, Ino sudah meloncat duduk di belakang Gaara.

"INO!" teriak sang ayah panik. " _Shit! Bring me my horse!_ _ **[4]**_ "

Yahiko segera berlari ke belakang untuk mengambil kudanya. Saat itulah, Gaara berteriak,

"Kaze! _Run_!"

Kudanya pun berlari kencang meninggalkan pemukiman kampung halaman Ino. Debu dan pasir menjadi sisa-sisa jejak langkahnya yang begitu cepat.

Namun, semua tak berakhir sampai di sana. Beberapa menit kemudian, baik Ino maupun Gaara bisa mendengar suara menggelegar dari arah belakang mereka.

" _Stubborn as usual, Daddy_ **[5]**!" gerutu Ino tak puas. "Hei, tak bisakah kudamu berlari lebih cepat?!"

Gaara memilih tak menjawab dan terus memacu kudanya. Teriakan-teriakan ayah Ino yang disertai ancaman masih terdengar begitu nyaring—menembus indra pendengaran Gaara. Ia mungkin harus melakukan sesuatu untuk menghentikan langkah para pengejar mereka. Kalau tidak, tenaga kudanya akan terbuang sia-sia untuk pertunjukkan kejar-kejaran yang tak ada arti baginya ini.

Tak ada arti?

Sekarang … mungkin sekarang Gaara belum benar-benar menyadarinya.

"Gaara, aku pinjam ini, ya!"

Suara Ino sedikit menyentaknya. Keterkejutannya tak langsung selesai begitu saja. Sekonyong-konyong Gaara merasakan tangan Ino menyentuh pinggang dan mengambil pistol simpanannya dari sana.

"Oi, oi! Apa yang—"

Terdengar suara pistol dipersiapkan dan—

—satu tembakan dilepaskan.

Terdengar pekik keterkejutan dua ekor kuda. Gaara menoleh. Kedua kuda pengejar tampak berlari arah dengan gerakan tak terkontrol. Satu di antaranya kemudian bahkan menjatuhkan penunggangnya.

Sepertinya … ayah Ino-lah yang terjatuh. Setelah Yahiko berhasil mengontrol kudanya kembali pun, ia tetap terpaksa harus meloncat turun dari kudanya untuk memeriksa kondisi ayah Ino.

" _Sorry, Dad_ …," ujar Ino pilu.

Gaara sudah menghadap ke arah depan kembali. Ia tak mengatakan apa-apa, tak merespons apa-apa. Ia hanya bisa terdiam dan membiarkan Ino yang mengembalikan pistolnya ke dalam sarung pistol yang tergantung di pinggangnya.

Namun, begitu terdengar satu helaan napas—disertai satu tarikan kecil di baju bagian belakangnya, mau tak mau, Gaara pun memecah keheningan.

"Kau … masih bisa kembali jika ingin …."

Tangan yang melingkari pinggang Gaara dan kepala yang tersandar di punggung sebenarnya sudah cukup memberi jawaban bagi sang laki-laki berambut merah. Namun, seakan hendak mempertegas tindakannya, Ino pun berkata,

"Suatu saat nanti—kapan pun aku mau … aku bisa pulang."

Suara Ino terdengar jernih meski di sela-sela derap kuda yang begitu menghentak-hentak.

"Tapi tidak sekarang. Belum. Terlalu cepat," imbuh sang perempuan di belakang Gaara. "Untuk sekarang, aku ingin membiarkan angin membawaku ke mana pun yang ia mau. Aku ingin … hanya anginlah yang menentukan tanggung jawabku yang baru …."

 _Lihat! Bukankah mereka sangat mirip?_

Menanggapi Ino, Gaara berdeham kecil.

"Aku tak tahu pasti ke mana perjalanan ini akan membawa kita," ucap Gaara. "Dan bukan tidak mungkin kita akan mengalami berbagai macam kesulitan dalam perjalanan ini."

Gaara bisa merasakan kepala Ino yang menjauh dari punggungnya. Perempuan itu tertawa. Keras. Sama sekali tak seperti seorang _lady_. Ayolah, mana ada _lady_ yang bisa begitu saja meloncat menaiki kuda dan menggunakan pistol sedemikian mahirnya? Dan bahkan, seandainya Ino sempat menjadi seorang _lady_ pun, sekarang ia hanyalah … seorang pengelana. Sama seperti Gaara.

Sejujurnya, Gaara benar-benar terpukau sekarang. Pada sosok pemberani yang masih tertawa lepas di belakangnya. Begitu puasnya Ino tertawa, Gaara sampai tak bisa berkata apa-apa selama beberapa saat.

Saat ini, tangan Ino sudah tak benar-benar melingkari pinggang Gaara, tapi cengkeramannya di baju Gaara cukup kuat untuk memastikan bahwa perempuan itu tak akan terjungkang ke belakang. Begitu tawanya berhenti, Ino menanggapi,

" _Kita_ —hei! Bukankah itu saja sudah terdengar jauh lebih baik ketimbang berkelana seorang diri? Dan soal masalah atau apa punlah itu—itu bukan sesuatu yang harus dibahas sekarang. Lagi pula," Ino semakin mengeratkankan cengkeramannya, "aku sudah sangat paham akan risikonya sejak aku mulai memikirkan rencana untuk kabur dari rumah."

Diam-diam, Gaara sedikit menyetujui pendapat Ino. Meski, logikanya mengatakan bahwa seharusnya ia mengenal Ino lebih dalam sebelum memutuskan untuk mengikutsertakannya dalam perjalanan ini.

Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa mengabulkan permohonan Ino hanya karena … ia merasa melihat dirinya sendiri di dalam diri Ino?

Sungguh! Gaara tak habis pikir. Mungkin ada sesuatu dalam makanan yang disuguhkan Ino tadi—guna-guna, mungkin?

Namun—ah—ia sudah tak bisa melihat ke belakang lagi.

Bersama Kaze—kudanya, lalu kini bersama Ino ….

Gaara hanya bisa melangkah maju.

"Ino, pegang lebih erat."

"Eh, apa?"

"Kaze, _RUN_!"

Babak baru dalam petualangannya telah dimulai.

Bersama kehendak angin sebagai pembimbingnya ….

.

.

.

 _ *****THE END*****_

* * *

 _Glossary_ :

 **[1]** Maaf membuatmu menunggu.

 **[2]** Terserah apa katamu. Aku tidak peduli.

 **[3]** Sebenarnya, dia laki-laki yang tampan. Berasal dari keluarga yang berada pula.

 **[4]** Sial! Ambilkan kudaku!

 **[5]** Keras kepala seperti biasanya, Ayah!

 _A/N:_

Kekejar juga bikin FF untuk ultah Gaara sekaligus untuk diikutsertakan dalam event GaaIno Days 2016!

Semoga teman-teman sekalian terhibur, ya!

 _Your reviews are very much welcomed and appreciated._

 _Regards,_

Sukie 'Suu' Foxie

 _ **~Thanks for reading~**_

 _PS: Are you Ino-centric/Ino-lover? Join our group in FB:_ _ **Innocently INOcent ~ Yamanaka Ino FC**_


End file.
